


Safe With Me

by paulinkaaxx, SailorHeichou



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coma, Comatose Fenris, Crushes, Diary/Journal, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Hawke-centric, Inspired by Excerpts from a Coma Diary, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Nurse Hawke, Nurse Merrill, a lot of this shit is made up and wrong, everyone is their canon race/species because reasons, im not a doctor or a nurse so chances are, just read it for the fluff and the fenhawke, no humanizing of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinkaaxx/pseuds/paulinkaaxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Registered Nurse Garrett Hawke is charged with the care of a mysterious Comatose Elf with strange tattoos and markings on his body, there's nothing to stop him from falling in love with this sleeping beauty, except, well, you know, a coma.</p><p>Or, alternately, the story in which RN Garrett Hawke starts a Coma Diary for his newest patient documenting the events and happenings of day to day life while also slowly falling in love with his new charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Excerpts from a Coma Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282783) by [Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreckage/pseuds/Wreckage). 



> Hello, DA fandom! SailorHeichou here, writing my first ever DA fic and my first ever FenHawke fic.  
> Don't let that put you off, though! I hope I can do these precious characters justice considering I'm still a newbie to these games, but I'll try my best!  
> This fic is purely self indulgent, so don't take anything said or the opinions of certain characters about other specific characters too seriously. I'm writing this for myself but most of all for my significant otter/Waifu, Paulinkaaxx <333 
> 
> If you're curious about the original fic this was based on, I highly suggest checking it out as it's extremely adorable and sweet and it's the fic that inspired this one! Thank you again, Wreckage, For giving me permission to borrow your idea!

Another day, another grueling shift at Kirkwall General Hospital. Hawke approached the familiar double glass doors of the intimidating building that was his place of work. They slid open with a quiet little hiss as he stepped up to them and he couldn't help but give a tired sigh as he walked forward and inhaled the familiar scent of antiseptic and saline.

Was there some kind of rule that all hospitals had to smell the same way all of the time? Why couldn't hospitals smell like nice things? Like flowers or warm apple pie? Something that made all these tired and worried family members relax even just the tiniest little bit in their most stressful times?

These were the thoughts that plagued Garrett Hawke's mind as he went through the robotic motions of walking the same exact route toward the west wing's elevators and passing by the gift shop as he did so.

"Morning, Hawke." a familiar voice called out to him as he passed the small shop.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Hawke saw Anders standing behind the glass counter smiling widely at him while giving a tiny little wiggle of his fingers. Anders was a tall blond with hair that wasn't quite short but wasn't quite long either, pulled back into a short ponytail of sorts. While Hawke wouldn't exactly count it as facial hair, he supposed you could say Anders was a little... stubble-y? Is that a real word?

"Good Morning, Anders." he smiled back, albeit a bit tiredly.

"Trouble waking up this morning?" the blond chuckled, rounding the counter to approach the nurse who gave a sheepish laugh.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Painfully." Anders snorted before he was holding a cup out for Hawke to take. "Here. Your usual poison."

The brunet gratefully took the cup from the blond's careful hands and lifted the protective plastic lid in order to inhale the rich scent of coffee. He sighed contently before taking a long sip and turning to place a large hand on Anders shoulder.

"You're a life saver, Anders."

"Of course, I am." the blond preened. "But you'd better get up to the ICU before Aveline catches you coming in late again. Remember what happened the last time you were late?"

Grimacing at the memory of the terrifying Chief of Security lecturing him last week for being an hour late to work, Hawke sighed and put the lid back on his coffee cup.

"Right, I'd rather not have a repeat of that. I swear, Aveline could probably talk the most heinous criminals straight with her damn lectures."

"Oh, I haven't a doubt in my mind you're right about that. But, um, I'll see you at lunch, right?" at the hopeful tone in Ander's voice, Hawke removed his hand from the blond's shoulder and started backing up toward the elevator.

"Sure," he said cheerfully. "I'll bring Merrill along."

It was awkward for the brunet to see the way Anders sort of deflated at his words but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't hard to figure out that the friendly Gift Shop Manager was interested in him, Hawke knew from the very first day they met two years ago.

It wasn't that Hawke didn't find the blond attractive, he did. Several people did, actually. But to Hawke, he couldn't see Anders as anything other than a very good friend. That was just the way it was.

As he stepped onto the lift, the brunet faced Anders and shot him a little smile and a tiny wave before the doors were closing and Hawke slumped with a sigh. He really hated upsetting Anders like this each time the guy tried asking him out. It was getting harder and harder to say no.

Jamming his thumb into the button with the illuminated number '6' on it, Hawke leaned heavily against one of the elevator walls and took another sip from his coffee grimacing at the bitter taste.

If it wasn't obvious enough, Hawke was not a morning person. Not by a long shot. If he could have it his way, he'd sleep until noon everyday for the rest of his life, but when you're twenty-four and single and still living with your mother, an estranged Uncle and twin siblings -- who are still college students -- and you're supposed to be the 'Responsible' one, sleeping in late is a rare luxury.

At the familiar _ding!_ of the elevator signaling that he'd reached his floor, Hawke straightened up and took another sip of the bitter black coffee in his disposable cup. He was greeted by several familiar faces, some nurses, some doctors, some patients. Hawke was kind of popular in this hospital and he really didn't understand why.

"Hawke!" Merrill chirped with a sweet smile upon seeing him round the corner to the nurses station. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Merrill." Hawke greeted back with a smile just as sweet.

Merrill was an elf, like many of the other nurses in the hospital were, and while most humans claimed all elves looked alike to them, Merrill was one of a kind to Hawke. She was sweet, caring and kind if not a little naive at times, but Hawke wouldn't have her any other way.

"Sleep through your alarm again?" the she-elf asked with a giggle.

Hawke sighed heavily, "I just can't seem to wake up the first time the blasted thing goes off."

"Maybe you should try going to bed earlier?" Merrill suggestive helpfully with a little head tilt.

"But I do go to bed early!" Hawke pouted.

Shrugging, Merrill grabbed her charts and started walking off. She stopped and turned back around, however, when she seemed to remember something.

"Oh! Almost forgot. Silly me. You've got a new patient in room 664."

"664?" Hawke repeated to himself. "What happened to Bodahn?"

Merrill shrugged once more, "He was probably put into a room on the 4th floor. You know, since he's stable now."

"Oh, poopie." the brunet frowned. "I liked Bodahn. He thought my jokes were funny."

"I think your jokes are funny, Hawke." the she-elf smiled.

"I know but you don't always get them." with another heavy sigh, Hawke began to remove his satchel and his jacket revealing the deep maroon colored scrubs he was wearing. In contrast, Merrill's scrubs were white with little white daisies printed on them. "Well, hopefully the new patient in 664 will think my jokes are funny."

"Doubt it." Merrill said bluntly.

"Hey..." Hawke frowned, feigning a hurt expression. "That's not nice."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant the patient in room 664 probably won't find your jokes funny because, well, they're in a coma from what I understand."

"Oh."

Flashing him a strained sort of smile, Merrill then turned and quickly scurried off to go about her duties. Hawke, however, was a bit surprised by this new information. It wasn't like he's never dealt with a coma patient before, he did work primarily in the ICU so it wasn't uncommon to have patients who were comatose.

After putting his things away and settling in, Hawke grabbed some charts and started flipping through them. It was his usual round of patients, which wasn't a surprise. The only new patient being the one in room 664. Curiously, Hawke browsed the patient's information and was surprised to see that the male elf known as 'Fenris' had been admitted as a John Doe yesterday morning to the ER.

It wasn't uncommon to get John and Jane Does, most of them being homeless, but Hawke had to wonder if this was the case as well. Other than a first and last name, D.O.B. and sex, there was no other real helpful information about his newest patient. He seemed to have a pretty simple case of a head injury with some other minor external injuries like scrapes and bruises.

The head injury was the most worrying, obviously, considering there was mild swelling and bleeding from an untreated concussion which probably resulted in the coma happening. Apparently he'd lost consciousness almost immediately upon being admitted so it was no big mystery as to why there was no further information about the cause of the concussion or the other injuries.

"Time to go and meet this 'Fenris Leto' then."

\- ♥ -

"Well... this is awkward." Hawke grumbled to himself.

He'd been in room 664 a total of two minutes and already he didn't know how he was going to handle this situation. Hawke liked to think that he was professional at least 80% of the time. He was a male nurse, it was his job to see some pretty intimate (and sometimes gross) things everyday without getting flustered or embarrassed or grossed out. 

_This_ , however, was not something he'd ever been confronted with before in his somewhat short career so far as an RN. His newest patient was aboslutely _stunning_ for lack of a better word. All long, slender limbs and cinnamon skin and hair as white as snow, but that wasn't even the half of Hawke's sudden infatuation. It was those strange white markings on the elf's body, literally on every inch of him! Well, on every inch of him that Hawke could currently see, anyway. They were simply gorgeous in the very elegant way they swirled at certain points and seemed to paint a trail that Hawke wished he could curiously walk his fingers across and trace to find where they started or... where they ended. 

"There certainly wasn't any training about _this_ particular situation." the nurse muttered to himself quietly as he placed a hand to his forehead and pushed some of his fringe back. 

Still, regardless of sudden realization that his newest patient was unfairly attractive and giving him strange feelings, Hawke firmly got a grip on himself and went about his usual routine. It was important for him to check the elf's vitals and record brain activity for his Doctors to take note of later. First there was his heart rate, an even, steady rhythm that pleased Hawke to see. Second, his blood pressure, Normal. Third, temperature, a bit on the high side but nothing to worry over. He'd have to come back in an hour and check if the slightly high body temperature went down to establish a base reading to go off of in the future. 

The brunet took a step back from poking and prodding at his unconscious charge and took a minute to pencil in his findings on the chart he carried in with him. When he was finished, Hawke took the time to make sure Fenris had enough blankets and pillows, although that high temperature reading was still bothering him a bit. If the patient had a fever, even a small one, chances were he could have an infection; and wouldn't that be a pain in the ass?

After adjusting the pillows and checking the settings on the bedside control panel, Hawke reached a hand out and touched the palm of his hand to the elf's forehead. It was as he expected. Very warm. Snowy white fringe fell over closed eyes when the nurse removed his hand but Hawke was quick to reach out again to brush them away. 

"Knock knock." Merrill's voice sang quietly, startling the brunet as he quickly retracted his hand and turned to face her. 

"For the love of Andraste..." Hawke muttered, placing a hand over his chest where his heart was beating erratically. "You nearly scared me half to death, Merrill." 

"Sorry," the she-elf whispered. "I just wanted to see what your newest patient was like. I didn't know he was an elf. On second thought, I didn't know he was a he, either." 

Feeling his racing heart calming down some, Hawke relaxed his tense body and allowed his hand to drop to his side as he turned back to look at the sleeping silver-haired Elf. His expression was one of discontent, thick brows pinching together and a frown pulling at the corners of his plump lips. He looked as though he were upset or having a nightmare. Not having a very peaceful rest, then, Hawke supposed. 

"I was checking his temperature. I think he may have a fever but I can't be sure since I haven't established a base reading yet." 

"What's his condition?" 

"Stable, thankfully. If it weren't for the fact that he's in a coma, there'd really be no reason for him to even be in the hospital let alone the ICU."

"What's the cause for his coma, then?" 

"Concussion. They found some minor swelling and bleeding but it wasn't anything to worry about. Still..." Hawke paused to turn back and give Merrill puzzled expression. "He hasn't shown any signs of waking up, and that's whats worrying his doctors, no doubt." 

Merrill seemed thoughtful for a moment, her bright green eyes staring between Hawke and his comatose patient. 

"Well, it's not like comas are rare. Anything can cause them really. It could be an organic cause like simply hormones." 

"You're probably right." Hawke sighed before smiling at the she-elf. "I just want to make sure he gets the right care he needs according to his aiments but, it's hard to do that when there's so much mystery shrouding this whole thing." 

"But it's kind of exciting, don't you think, Hawke? A mysterious elf being admitted into the hospital with mysterious injuries and mysterious markings all over his body." 

"About that," Hawke pointed out. "Those markings aren't like the ones you or any of the other elves I've seen have. These markings are... different." 

"Indeed," Merrill nodded, her bright eyes once again drifting toward Fenris and the strange yet beautiful white markings that contrasted so gorgeously against his tanned skin. "These markings are strange. Still, they're quite pretty, aren't they?" 

"So, I'm not the only one?" Chuckled Hawke. "Well, regardless, I'd better make sure he isn't actually running a fever. I'll have to wait an hour before taking his temperature again but I have a feeling I might be worrying for nothing." 

He heard Merrill titter softly, "There's no harm in being cautious, Hawke. That's our job, after all." 

The brunet flashed her a big lopsided grin, "I know." 

"Oh, but still, this room is a bit depressing isn't it?" 

"How do you mean?" Hawke asked, confusion written all over his features as he took a moment to glance around the private hospital room. 

"Well, for starters just look at the color of these walls." Merrill said, prompting the male nurse to do just that. 

"True, the color is a bit... dull. But, what other color are they supposed to be? Hospitals aren't exactly fun or very nice places to be, Merr." 

"I know that, but even so, the grey/blue color of the walls certainly isn't the first thing anyone would want to see when first waking up from a coma." the she-elf walked across the room and opened the shut blinds letting in some sunlight and illuminating the room. "There, that's a little better, but still not quite what I was hoping for." 

"Well, what else could we do to brighten up the room, then?" Hawke had meant for the question to be rhetorical, but of course, Merrill didn't quite understand that. 

"Oh! How about some flowers? The room would look so much nicer with some nice white daisies." 

Hawke chuckled with a fond little shake of his head, "You and your daisies." but, now that he thought about it, maybe some flowers would be a nice gesture. "Flowers might not be such a bad idea, though. But... what if he's allergic to them?" 

At the worried look in Hawke's amber eyes, Merrill lightly gnawed on her bottom lip in thought. That was a very important question, one that Merrill wasn't sure she had the answer to.

"Well, there's simply no way to know without his medical records and we don't have those." 

"Right," Hawke sighed. "No flowers then." 

"That's too bad." Merrill pouted. "I think he would have appreciated some flowers in his room, even if he's not awake to see them." 

"What makes you think that?" The brunet asked curiously. 

"Just a wild guess." The she-elf shrugged. "I quite enjoy flowers myself so I'm just assuming everyone does." 

"They're kind of... pointless, aren't they? I mean, flowers last, what, A week at most before they wilt and die?" 

"Well, yes, if you're not taking care of them properly, they can die rather fast." Merrill huffed, puffing out her cheeks in obvious offense to Hawke's narrow-minded thoughts on the symbolism of flowers. "But, still, it's the thought that counts." 

"Alright," Hawke chuckled, holding his hands out palms up to gesture for Merrill to calm down. "Alright, I'm sorry. You're right. It is the thought that counts." 

The she-elf seemed pleased with hearing Hawke's agreement with her argument. He reminded himself to never get on Merrill's bad side. She may seem tiny and harmless at first glance but Hawke had a feeling she could probably make you regret that snap judgement if you rubbed her the wrong way.

"Still, It's a shame he can't have flowers in his room. I really do think they would help his recovery." 

"Really? Why?" Hawke asked, before stopping himself to lok at Merrill sheepishly. "Wait, is this like an elvish thing?"

"No." Merrill blinked up at him owlishly. "I just honestly believe that flowers help sick people feel better." 

"Oh. Right." 

The she-elf giggled and Hawke scratched at the back of his head shyly. Yeah, that was probably a dumb question to ask but Hawke was perfectly aware of that. Doesn't mean it's going to stop him from asking anyway. 

"No worries, Lethallin." 

Merrill's green eyes flashed back over to the unconscious elf and she gave a sad sort of smile as she took a step closer and started to reach a hand out to maybe brush his fringe out of his eyes, in a way similar to how Hawke had done minutes before. 

"Uhm, Merr." the brunet said, taking a giant step forward and stopping her just in time before she touched Fenris. "Not to sound paranoid but, did you sanitize your hands before coming into the room?" 

Eyes widening with sudden realization, the she-elf quickly took a step back and held both of her hands out and away from her as though they were contaminated. Hawke laughed nervously as Merrill started spewing apologies left and right before she rushed out of the room to the hand sanitizing station built into the wall right next to the door frame. 

"I'm so sorry, Hawke. I completely forgot." came yet another sincere and remorse-filled apology as Merrill walked back into the room rubbing the foam sanitizer in her hands furiously. 

"Don't worry about it," Hawke smiled at her. "It happens to the best of us. Just try not to forget again." 

"Of course. Sorry. Again." 

"Merrill..."

\- ♥ -

"So, you're really not going to get him flowers for his room?" Merrill asked a couple of hours later.

Hawke was occupied with putting in new information at his computer in the nurses station but he half-heard what Merrill asked him as the she-elf leaned over the counter and eyed him curiously while nibbling on a candy bar Hawke had gotten her from the vending machines.

"I just don't know if it'll be a good idea, Merrill." he answered distractedly. "For all we know, he could be allergic." 

"I know, but..." 

"And plus, this is only the first day he's been here. Maybe he has family or next of kin coming to visit him soon and they'll bring him some flowers." 

"I suppose you're right." 

Merrill stopped bothering Hawke about it, for a little while anyway. Long enough for him to finally get a base reading for Fenris. His worries about the mysterious elf possibly running a fever were unfounded, thank the maker. 

"Turns out our newest patient doesn't have a fever," he informed Merrill cheerfully as he returned to the nurses station an hour later. "His body just seems to run a little hotter than most, apparently." 

"Well, that's good that he doesn't have a fever." the brunette was sitting in Hawke's swivel chair when he approached but she quickly stood up and allowed him to sit at his computer. "Hawke?" 

"What is it?" 

"Have you ever heard of a Coma Diary?" 

Amber eyes flicked up to show the clear confusion on Hawke's face as he cocked a brow. "Coma Diary? What's that?" 

"It's something I heard about family members of Coma patients doing. It's sort of like a log of day to day events that are happening while their loved one is in a coma and they record everything that's going on so that when their loved one wakes up, they can read the entries and see what they've missed out on while they were sleeping." 

"That's..." the brunet had to take a moment to let this new information sink in. He'd never heard of a Coma diary before now and at first, the idea sounds a bit ridiculous, Hawke would definitely be the first one to admit it. "... Odd. It's very odd." 

"Why?" Merrill asked innocently. "I thought it was a rather sweet idea. If I were in a coma, I wouldn't mind having a diary to read back on recording all the things I missed out on. It's not such an overwhelming amount of information that way. I could read it at my own pace and find out what's been going on." 

Well, when she put it that way Hawke suddenly felt a little foolish for immediately dismissing the idea. It didn't help that he kept opening and closing his mouth repeatedly like a fish out of water, stammering for some kind of argument to make but he found that he couldn't really form one. 

Finally, Hawke gave up with a sigh. There was no way he was going to be able to fight that kind of logic when it made all the sense in the world. For once, Hawke was at a loss for words. 

"Was it a silly idea?" Merrill asked, suddenly looking very worried at Hawke's lack of response. "It was a silly idea, wasn't it? Forget I ever said anything." 

"No!" Hawke shouted, wincing at the volume of his own booming voice. "No, it wasn't a silly idea at all, Merr. I was just surprised, is all. I hadn't even thought about how I would feel if I were in Fenris's place. You're absolutely right, a Coma diary is a good idea." 

"Really?" the she-elf asked, her features brightening and a shy smile stretching her lips. 

"Yes, I think it's a very good idea." 

"Yay!" Merrill cheered quietly.

Sighing softly, Hawke took a moment to glance over toward room 664 where he could see Fenris's sleeping form on the raised bed through the glass doors. He took in those depressing gray/blue walls and the way the afternoon sun did nothing to brighten it despite it being bathed in it's warmth. Since first debating the idea with Merrill this morning, Hawke hadn't failed to notice the lack of any visitors for his newest patient which he thought extremely strange. 

"It's been hours now and still no one has come by to visit him. Don't you think it's strange?" asked Hawke without tearing his eyes away from the sleeping elf.

"Not really, no." Merrill answered honestly. "It is only the first day, like you said. Maybe his family hasn't been notified yet?" 

"That's just it," the brunet mused out loud to himself. "There's nothing in his file that has any friends or family listed as an emergency contact. I'm starting to think he might not _have_ anyone to come and visit him." 

"That's... sad." 

Hawke was silent for a long moment as he considered Merrill's earlier idea. If Fenris didn't have anyone to come and visit him, then that meant he had no one to start the diary for him, and Hawke just couldn't help but think it would be such a shame if they didn't start one for him.

"Maybe..." he started quietly before allowing his voice to taper off as he hesitated. Perhaps it would be strange for Hawke to suggest that he start the diary. After all, he wasn't family nor was he anyone Fenris would care to know. He was just a nurse. 

"Yes?" Merrill prompted, her big, green eyes staring at Hawke curiously as she waited to hear the rest of what he was about to say.

Finally, Hawke relented. "Maybe I could start the Diary for him. You know, until someone he knows shows up and takes over. I just think it's such a shame to not at least start the damned thing."

"I completely agree, Lethallin. I think you should start the journal for him." 

"But... what would I even say? 'Hello, Fenris. You don't know me but I'm the guy in charge of taking care of you while you're in this coma you're not even aware you're in. By the way, just wanted to let you know that I'll be recording day to day events in this journal for you to read when you wake up even though I'm a complete stranger to you and don't know a single thing about you or your life before you were admitted into my care.' Brilliant." 

At Hawke's displeased frown, Merrill gave him a tight smile as she placed a hand on his toned shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

"I don't think that would make for a very good first entry, but, it's a start." she said sincerely, prompting a huff of laughter from the taller brunet. 

Hawke brought both hands up to bury his face in as he sighed heavily, "Maker's breath, this diary is going to be a disaster, isn't it?" 

"Perhaps, but it's better than not having one at all." the she-elf reassured him gently. 

"Perhaps."

\- ♥ -

Later that evening, Hawke entered room 664 with a brand new store bought journal and pen in hand. He had fully prepared to pull up a seat and start writing the first entry for this coma diary, though, he wasn't very confident in his own ability to write.

Still, Hawke didn't need much convincing to go through with the idea in the end. Walking into the private room and seeing Fenris bathed in the warm orange glow of the evening's sunset and how it illuminated his silvery-hair and made it look almost translucent in the light; like he was disappearing slowly. 

"Are those lyrium markings?" the sound of Anders' curious voice startled Hawke out of his quiet admiration of the unconscious elf. 

He quickly turned around to face the gift shop worker and shot him a puzzled look, "What?"

"Those markings," Anders clarified with a jerk of his chin in Fenris's direction. "I've heard of those before. Never actually seen them in person, though." 

"Lyrium?" Hawke asked. "Isn't that like something from an old legend about mages and templars?" 

"Apparently," the blond said as he entered the room, much to Hawke's chagrin, without sanitizing his hands. "I've only ever heard of Lyrium markings in old stories. Mostly fairy tales. I had heard that there were some in Tevinter that believed those old legends were true and that Lyrium was a real resource to be coveted and used. Something about it holding magical qualities. Never thought anyone would go this far." 

Hawke's brows furrowed in confusion at the blond's words, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I mean, what kind of a major freak would you have to be to actually believe those old stories about magic and dragons and such that you'd actually tattoo lyrium markings on yourself in this day and age?" Anders laughed, as though it were something funny to be joked about but Hawke didn't quite see the amusement in it. "But, is this the reason why our lunch date was cancelled?"

"What?" the brunet answered distractedly. His mind going a racing through a million different thoughts after learning what the markings on Fenris's body actually were. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry about that, Anders. Perhaps another time?" 

Warm amber eyes drifted back to the unconscious elf who looked so bothered instead of serene and peaceful. There was that perpetual frown tugging at his heart-shaped lips and that crease between his brows; Hawke wished he could smooth it out but he had a feeling it wouldn't be that simple. What could he possibly be thinking about or dreaming about even to cause such a broody expression? 

"Well, I guess I'll get out of your way, then." came Anders sarcastic scoff before the blond was leaving the room. 

Hawke didn't respond to that, instead choosing to take a seat in the empty chair next to Fenris's bedside. After adjusting the position of the raised bed, Hawke pulled out the journal and cracked it open to the first blank page. The cover was stiff and the fresh smell of paper and ink wafted up to his nose making Hawke smile a bit. The journal itself was simple in design, the cover a deep blood red with a gold strip of silk ribbon on the inside to mark one's place. It was a journal Hawke had bought for himself to use weeks ago but instead, it had stayed gathering dust on top of his desk at the nurses station. Finally, he'd found a good use for it. 

With a bit of flourish, Hawke scribbled in the date in the far upper right corner and stared blankly at the rest of the empty page. He twirled the black ink pen around in his hand a couple of times as he lightly gnawed his lower lip in thought. How to start this diary off... he hadn't the slightest idea. Well, he supposed he could just write anything and if he hated it, he could always rip the page out and start over. 

_"Hello, Fenris. (I can call you Fenris, right?)_

_My name is Garrett Hawke, but most people just call me Hawke. I know what you're probably thinking while reading this, 'who in Andraste's name is this person and why am I reading something they wrote'? Well, I don't blame you. Actually, I'm your Charge Nurse here at Kirkwall General Hospital. You were admitted into my care this morning after you were brought into the ER for a head injury the night before. The concussion caused you to fall into a Coma and now, well, here we are. I'm sure you're also wondering what the point of this Diary even is, and I'll explain it to you. I'm going to be recording everything that happens for however long you're comatose, a Coma Diary, if you will. The purpose of this Diary is so that you can read this Diary when you wake up and not have to be so overwhelmed with information. This way, you can read what happened from day one and you won't have to feel like you've missed out on anyhing. Pretty handy idea, don't you think?_

_So! It's nice to meet you, Fenris. I hope we'll get along. (I guess it's a good thing you're in a coma. That way, you can't run away from me if I annoy you. :P ) Until tomorrow._

― **Hawke**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is medically accurate. I'm just making everything up. -shrugs- Although, some of the information I am using is from a lot of time spent in Hospitals, soooo... 
> 
> Also, before anyone jumps to conclusions, no there won't be any magic in this AU. Well, at least there aren't any mages or magisters who use magic in this Au... maybe. 
> 
> Point is, Merrill and Anders are not going to be able to use magic and neither is anyone else. I'm trying to keep this AU as simple as possible considering it's just supposed to be a cute, fluffy Fenhawke-centric fic. Chapters will be pretty moderate, in fact, this will probably be the longest chapter out of the whole damn fic.
> 
> P.S. I hope you like this, sweet pea~ <3


End file.
